Solo un momento
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Después de la guerra Ino se había perdido en la tristeza debido a la perdida de su padre y el amor de su vida. Eso cambio cuando al fin contrajo nupcias


-Diálogos-

 _-Pensamientos-_

.

.

Solo un momento

.

.

Al término de la cuarta guerra ninja todos habían retomado el curso de su vida, sopesando las perdías, heridas, sufrimiento, devastación y alegría; sentimientos que afloraron en el transcurso de la batalla.

Cada uno había retomado sus vidas, lentamente volvían a ser como antes. Todos a excepción de una rubia a quien la guerra no solo le había arrebatado a su tesoro más preciado… su padre, sino también se empeñó en separar a su amado. Nara Shikamaru aquel moreno quien después de recuperarse tomo, tomaron la decisión de distanciarse debido a que las características similares que tenían de sus progenitores hacia que el dolor de la perdida aumentara al recordar los gratos momentos del antiguo trio InoShikaCho así como el momento de su muerte, a pesar de que sus palabras fueron de aliento, el no estar presentes hacia que ese animo se desvaneciera en el aire como palabras que se lleva el viento.

El nuevo grupo InoShikaCho se reunía en ocasiones para entrenar, para comer en el tan acostumbrado local de barbacoa Q pero las emociones no eran las mismas, Ino y Shikamaru seguían sin mirarse evitando decir palabras mas de las necesarias.

El tiempo los separo aún más cuando el moreno decidió apoyar incondicionalmente al nuevo Hokage, perdiéndose todo el dia entre papeles, ideando estrategias y manteniendo las relaciones de estado, por su parte Ino no podía darse el lujo de olvidar tan fácil de su padre, de su ausencia; se había adentrado al departamento de investigación y tortura de Konoha, sustituyendo el puesto de su progenitor, siendo la líder de su clan y encargada de la floristería. Cada lugar, momento y personas la hacían sentir dichosa y a la vez vacía al no poder enseñar a su padre los logros que el tanto deseo para ella.

Se dirigió a su lugar especial cerca de los rostros Hokage donde diseño un jardín especialmente para ella, donde podía ser libre, podía desahogarse y alejarse del mundo. Se perdía entre la combinación perfecta de aromas de las flores de todo tipo en especial el olor peculiar de la flor lespedeza violeta.

-Kage bushin no jutsu- hizo un par de sellos y sonrió de medio lado

-Debes dejar de hacer esto, nos hace daño- una voz ronca a su lado le reprocho

-Lo sé, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa ¿a ti si?- enarco una ceja mientras en sus fosas nasales entraba humo de tabaco

-Tienes razón-

-¿Qué nos quieres decir princesa?- un rubio tomo la palabra mientras le extendía la mano para acercarla a el

-Me voy a casar- tomo fuertemente la mano y lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de eso

-Qué alegría, al fin Shikamaru lo hizo-

-No es con el- murmuro tristemente –él ya se casó ¿lo olvidaron?- suspiro lentamente –me caso con Sai-

-Es un buen chico-

-Lo sé y por eso me decidí-

Sonrió a los tres hombres frente a ella eran tal y como los recordaba: Asuma con una sonrisa contagiosa acompañada por un cigarrillo, Shikaku tan relajado, centrado y atento a cada gesto que ella así y por ultimo Inoichi quien la miraba dulcemente. No pudo contener el llanto haciendo que los tres tomaran su mano a modo de confortación, su clon tenía razón se hacía daño ¿pero que más podía hacer? Había perdido a personas especiales que la apoyaban, la animaban a seguir, estaban con ella para levantarse y en ocasiones reprenderla.

-Ya no lo hare mas-

-Bien por ti, a pesar de que solo seamos trozos de ti ellos siempre estarán contigo en esencia- Inoichi la abrazo y desapareció en una pequeña nube al igual que los otros dos que la miraban.

Dejo flor las salinas gotas necesitaba desahogarse, llorar tratando de sacar todo el dolor que su alma sentía. Recordó las bodas de todas sus amigas que fueron perfectas debido a su buena organización, ahora era su turno, no estaba tan entusiasmada como en un principio

 _-la última en casarte, de seguro tu boda será fuera de este mundo- su amiga pelirrosada le daba un ligero codazo en la costilla_

 _-Muchas felicidades Ino-san se ve que Sai te adora-_

 _-Ya era hora, creí que quedarías soltera de por vida-_

Recordó lo que sus amigas les dijeron tras enterarse que su amiga al fin contraería nupcias, tenían razón al ser la ultima su boda debía ser única, especial y diferente a las demás. Todo estaba listo para el gran dia ella debía descansar para lucir radiante al dia siguiente, pero sus ánimos se iban desvaneciendo, todo era como lo había soñado, como su padre lo había planeado… pero no estaba el, ni se casaría con el hombre de sus sueños. No podía menospreciar el trabajo del chico al conquistarla cada dia y fue por eso que se seco las lagrimas y se dirigió a su casa para descansar.

.

.

….

.

.

-Ino te ves hermosa- la pelirosa había terminado de abrochar su vestido

-Realmente- la peli azul la acerco hasta el espejo para que se mirara

Ino cerró los ojos hasta que estuvo de frente a su reflejo sonrió al ver el resultado final su peinado era un recogido con muchos bucles sujetados por una corona y debajo de estos pequeños mechones de pelo y su típico fleco cubriéndole un ojo la hacían verse delicada mientras un velo lleno de brillos caía debajo del peinado. Su vestido era una combinación de un tenue lila de arriba se sujetaba alrededor de su cuello con escote en "v" alrededor de las orillas tenia brillantes, su espalda estaba descubierta hasta su cadera donde, como una cascada, se formaban capas de holanes en la parte delantera a la altura de las rodillas la tela blanca se hacia presente, levanto un pie para mirar sus zapatillas.

-Ino ¿estas lista?- tocaron a la puerta haciéndola salir de su trance, indicándole que la hora había llegado.

Entusiasmadas las damas de honor salieron a alistarse en sus lugares

-Un momento- se detuvo en seco haciendo que Choza imitara su gesto –no puedo- su labio tembló levemente por lo que decidió morderlo

-Ino ¿Qué ocurre?- miro preocupado a la rubia

-No puedo- se sentó en un pequeño sillón comenzando a hiperventilar

-Tranquila, tomate tu tiempo- se sentó al lado de la chica para que esta no se presionara más

-¿Ya llegaron todos?- pregunto

-Todos, de todas partes. Tal y como….-

-Lo había planeado mi padre, nadie podía faltar a tan gran evento- sonrió de medio lado recordando las palabras de Inoichi al planear la boda de su hija, la popularidad del rubio en todas las aldeas había hecho que entablara buenas amistades

-¿Estas lista?- Choza se levantó y extendió la mano de la chica

-Solo necesito un momento- desvió la mirada al retrato de su padre y ella cuando era pequeña

-Ino el siempre estará aquí-

-Lo sé, pero no de la manera que quiero- mordió el interior de su cachete para no llorar

-Choza se que es grosero de mi parte, todos pensaran que es de mal gusto, egoísta, ridículo…- miro con los ojos cristalinos al hombre frente a el –pero…-

-No te preocupes, se a que te refieres- hizo un par de sellos y una nube de humo lo cubrió

Rápidamente Ino se levanto y lo abrazo, no tuvo la fuerza para no llorar.

-Todo esta bien, arruinaras el maquillaje- inútilmente trataba de contener las lágrimas con sus pulgares

-Es a prueba de agua- miro fijamente al hombre y una mezcla entre tristeza y felicidad se apoderaba de ella

-¿Vamos?- nuevamente le ofreció el brazo para que ella se sostuviera

-Si- se miro en el espejo y sacudió sus manos frente a sus ojos para disminuir el rojo de sus ojos producido por las lágrimas.

La música comenzó a entonar y el cortejo hacia aparición por el largo pasillo de alfombra roja y decorado con flores blancas y violetas, el candelabro al centro y los lazos de tela cubierto por brillos hacían que la belleza del lugar resaltara.

Al terminar de pasar el cortejo Chouji y Shikamaru escoltaron la entrada de la chica acompañada por el hombre que la entregaría a su esposo. Todos los presentes miraban curiosos a la chica, algunos con sorpresa, otros con tristeza y unos pocos con disgusto. Ella ignoro a todos sus ojos solo se posaban en su acompañante.

-No hay vuelta atrás- siguió caminando por el pasillo sonriente

-Claro que no princesa- el rubio la miro tiernamente y le dedico una sincera sonrisa

Los amigos más cercanos a Ino sabían de su obsesión por crear clones de sombra de su padre, su sensei y Shikaku en momentos de debilidad y tristeza. Tomo por sorpresa a todos cuando Inoichi hizo aparición (representado por Choza) para entregar a su más grande tesoro. El Akimichi sabia lo importante que era para Ino tener a su padre por lo que la complacería, ella no solo era la princesa de papá se había convertido en el tesoro de Shikaku, Choza e Inoichi. A pesar de sus constantes burlas la personalidad tan cálida y tierna de la rubia los había cautivado haciendo que se preocuparan, la protegieran y ayudaran como su padre, no solo tenía un progenitor tenía tres hombres que siempre cuidarían de ella.

-Sai te entrego a mi gran amor, que comparto ahora contigo y espero la cuides tanto como nosotros lo hacemos- miro fijamente al pálido frente a él y extendió la mano de la chica quien nuevamente caía en llanto

-Así lo hare- tomo la mano de la rubia y la beso

La ceremonia concluyo con los nuevos esposos diciendo sus votos y sellándolos con un beso, todos estaban emocionados por tan gran evento digno del clan Yamanaka quien siempre destacan por su astucia, personalidad y carisma. Tener a todos los amigos de su padre reunidos, a sus amigos, a sus familiares y a ahora a su esposo el vacío de su corazón disminuía un poco. Tenía razón su padre siempre estará con ella en esencia y solo un momento en cuerpo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola que tal, muchas gracias por pasar a leer este loco fic, no puedo hacer una historia sin mencionar el ShikaIno :p espero les haya gustado. Este fic forma parte de la historia "madres primerizas" no lo público junto con el nuevo chap. Debido a que luego se me olvida o puede que se pierda entre el mar de documentos que tengo o, espero no pase, se descomponga la lap y pierda el hilo de la historia y no pueda hacerla igual.**

 **Sin más me retiro**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besitos**

 **P.D. buscando vestidos de novia encontré una imagen de Ino con su vestido que comparto con ustedes, no es mía, solo la tome de un blog. Pueden encontrarla en el siguiente enlace (quiten los espacios)**

 _www . google . com . mx / search?biw = 1366 &bih = 635&tbm = isch&q = vestidos + de + novia + elegantes & revid = 958815057&sa = X&ved = 0ahUKEwjwvZa99 _ jKAhVINT4KHbAdAyYQ1QIIHA#tbm = isch&q = vestidos + de + novia + ino + yamanaka&imgrc = vxXkpfK7ITaJPM%3A_


End file.
